Order 14: Mac's Parlor
by Mac the 12-Orc
Summary: Alucard investigates a great power in London.
1. Prlogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever owned and of the characters in the Hellsing series.  
  
RATING: R for strong and gratuitous fictional violence.  
  
AECHIVING: What? You like it? Wow, I feel loved!  
  
FEEDBACK: By all means! I'd love to hear both constructive and destructive criticism.  
  
SPOILERS: Only if you've never seen the show and have no idea what it is about.  
  
TIMELINE: It is based on the series and not the manga. This takes place about a month after Integra is locked away in the Tower of London.  
  
SUMMARY: Alucard is still reporting to Integra and still hunting the undead as she instructs. He feels a new and powerful presence in town and checks it out. Anderson shows up too.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character I introduce in this, Mac, is one that you are likely to run across in fics I post in other categories as well. He is a character I use for almost everything I do. Fanfic's, RPG's, and he sits in place of my devil and angel on my shoulder. And, yes, my pen name.  
  
* * *  
  
Order 14: Mac's Parlor  
by Mac  
  
* * *  
  
Prologue  
  
* * *  
  
Integra sat on her bed as usual. There wasn't much else to do when you were locked away in the Tower of London. She waited patiently for Alucard. He should appear soon. He had come every day at the same time for a month now, ever since her incarceration.  
  
She missed him. She had started relying more and more on his visits to keep her sanity. Logically she knew this was do to being locked away and him being the only one she had contact with. However, even with that knowledge, she could not help the rise of the feelings she had for him. She chuckled softly at these thoughts. "Damn you, Alucard."  
  
"You're a little late to be the one to do that," came a voice from the darkness. Out of that same darkness stepped Alucard with his trademark grin stamped on his face. He locked eyes with her, his piercing stare going through his red glasses. "Your order, my master?"  
  
Integra pulled out one of her small cigars and lit it before saying "Report on your day's progress."  
  
His smile fell away. "There is no progress. After the fall of the mansion whoever was controlling Incognito and the other false vampires has turned their attention elsewhere. I haven't found one of the chips in a week. I'm growing restless."  
  
Integra frowned at this as she looked at him over the rims of her glasses. "It could mean that they are regrouping and are preparing to strike again once they are sure they have the power to take down all of Britain."  
  
"Humph." was all Alucard had to say to that. Then another thought entered his mind and his smile returned. "I have recently sensed a great presence enter London. It has also attracted other would be powers. I was planning on investigating it as soon as I left."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, you have your order." She watched him melt back into the shadows and disappear. She wanted him to leave because the longer she saw him the more she wanted him. He had to leave before she gave an order she would regret.  
  
Meanwhile, Alucard stood just beyond her notice, reading her thought. His trademark grin widened as he restrained a laugh from bursting from his throat.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it for the Prologue. Not long, I know, but I thought it was a good way to get the story started. And for those of you who think this is going to turn into an Alucard/Integra love fest you are wrong. She only appears once more in the story. At the end. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Peculiar Place

DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever owned and of the characters in the Hellsing series.  
  
RATING: R for strong and gratuitous fictional violence.  
  
AECHIVING: What? You like it? Wow, I feel loved!  
  
FEEDBACK: By all means! I'd love to hear both constructive and destructive criticism.  
  
SPOILERS: Only if you've never seen the show and have no idea what it is about.  
  
TIMELINE: It is based on the series and not the manga. This takes place about a month after Integra is locked away in the Tower of London.  
  
SUMMARY: Alucard is still reporting to Integra and still hunting the undead as she instructs. He feels a new and powerful presence in town and checks it out. Anderson shows up too.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character I introduce in this, Mac, is one that you are likely to run across in fics I post in other categories as well. He is a character I use for almost everything I do. Fanfic's, RPG's, and he sits in place of my devil and angel on my shoulder. And, yes, my pen name.  
  
* * *  
  
Order 14: Mac's Parlor  
by Mac  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
A Peculiar Place  
  
* * *  
  
Alucard followed the power emanations across London. Somehow he was not surprised to eventually come to the seedier part of town.  
  
He was surprised, however, when he found the source of the power. He came across a small bar. It had an old wooden sign over the door with the words "Mac's Parlor" painted on it. It looked no different then any other dive in the city.  
  
What was different, though, was that there were no humans in this one. The supernatural seemed to flock to this place. Alucard reasoned that they were likely drawn here by the same power that he had tracked. All sorts of creatures were here. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, demons, devils, false gods, mummies, elves, dwarves and may more. The most amazing part was that they were all getting along.  
  
As he entered Alucard noticed a sign on all the walls:  
  
MAC'S RULES  
1: NO FIGHTING  
  
YOU BREAK THE RULES,  
YOU DEAL WITH MAC  
  
Inside Alucard did finally see one Human: Paladin Alexander Anderson. The Vampire instinctively reached for his guns but stopped when he noticed that the Priest's gaze was fixed on a figure across the room. When Alucard followed his gaze he found the source of the power he had followed.  
  
There, behind the bar, stood an eight feet tall, four hundred pound wall of a man. It looked like all of his weight was in muscle and the bone structure required to hold up such a frame. He looked human except for his size. He wore black leather boots that came up to the middle of his shins. Tucked into the boots were black jeans. They were fastened around the big man's waist with a black belt and an Anarchy symbol belt buckle. He wore a black leather vest which he left open to reveal his highly tattooed chest and arms. His hands bore fingerless black gloves. His white hair came down to the middle of his back. He sported a white goatee that came to a point a few inches past his chin. He exuded power and dominance with every move, despite his missing right eye which he kept a patch over.  
  
And in further spite of his obvious ability to pummel any one he wanted, he kept a sincere smile on his face. He laughed and joked with his patrons and gave an air of being just another soul unfortunate enough to be on Earth.  
  
Alucard moved to the bar and sat down. A minute later the giant man of a bartender came over to him and reached under the bar. "I've been expecting you, Alucard," he said candidly. The Vampire felt a few eyes turn his way, but they didn't last long. The big man pulled out a dark bottle and a wine glass. "I've been saving this for you." His voice had an odd accent to it that Alucard could not place. He knew he had heard it before, but couldn't quite remember where.  
  
The big man poured the liquid into the glass. It was blood. Just the smell was almost overwhelming to Alucard. What blood could this be? The bartender leaned against the back wall and smiled, waiting for the Vampire to try it. When Alucard did take a sip it was magnificent. Without even knowing it a smile spread from ear to ear across his face. It was almost euphoric. "What is it?" he was finally able to ask.  
  
The big man smiled even broader. "I took it from the veins of 13 virgins the day Dr. Van Hellsing went down in history for defeating the great Dracula." The man winked his one good eye at the Vampire. "But I knew I hadn't heard the last of the Impaler." He then broke out in laughter as he walked off.  
  
So, the big man was indeed old, but he wasn't a Vampire or any other creature that Alucard could discern. What was he then? How was it that he was able to hide his true identity?  
  
Alucard's contemplations were cut short by a thousand papers being stuck in the walls by short swords. "I sanctify this place against the evils within!" came the all too familiar voice of Anderson. Alucard's smile turned into a wicked grin at the prospect of battling the Paladin again. He saw that the crowd had quickly scattered away from Anderson and were trying to stay away from him. The he saw the bar tender come over the bar.  
  
Alucard heard one patron yell, "Go easy on him, Mac. He's only a Human!" So, thought Alucard. This is Mac.  
  
Mac walked right up to Anderson and punched out. Alex tried to stop the punch with one of his swords, but the blade just got punched into his face. The blade, his face, and the rest of him went flying into the wall. Mac didn't stop there. He raised his hand high into the air and a light appeared in it. That light quickly expanded and took shape as a six foot double bladed battle axe. "Come on, Paladin! Your god's cheap parlor tricks have no hold over me! Now come on and see if you can finish what your archangels started with my eye!"  
  
Mac started running forward as he yelled, "I'll teach you to cause trouble in my bar, Iscariot!"  
  
* * *  
  
Well, again, R&R please. I hope ya'll like it so far, and yes, it does keep  
going. So keep reading! 


End file.
